Don't You Remember
by TheInevitable1
Summary: AU Mine & LostGirlz little twisted spin on the Season 4 premiere. If the group found Lauren before she disappeared. A different way everyone remembers and with the problem of a newly engaged couple. Warning slight spoilers for the episode. What happens when Bo returns to find things complete different from how she left?
1. Who's Bo

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything Lost Girl. I just put my own spin on the ass kicking characters the show has given us.

A/N: Yet another insane story popped into my head and you know I had to put it out there. If you haven't seen Season 4 premiere or you don't want spoilers then don't read. I promise you guys no dream/premonition thing. That was purely for just one fanfiction of mine. Oh and again I get my fae types from Greek Mythology. Some will hate this story and some will love it. Let me know either way, not sure if I should continue it or keep it as a one-shot fic. Tell me what you think!

* * *

Bo was engulfed in the darkness as it swirled around her. The fear rising up inside the succubus as she tried to think of a way out to no avail. Bo was petrified of the unknown. Where was she going? Was it to another dimension? What did this Wanderer want? What did happen was worse then what Bo was anticipating. She wasn't brought to another dimension it was as if she was in a purgatory. Trapped in a metaphorical box but in a deep slumber. Not like a Sleeping Beauty it was much darker than that. Bo learned that the man who put her there was her father, The Wanderer. The brunette wasn't sure what he wanted as he didn't express it. Instead he told her he wanted her to see who she truly was. What she was truly capable of. And every day like a DVD put on repeat the same horrible things played out in the succubus's mind. There was no way to stop it, no pause button, and no way to end this hell. Bo couldn't help but wonder if this kept up what would happen to her mental state.

The Wanderer let her see the power she truly possessed. The strength, the abilities that she barely had begun to scratch, and the power. How all the fae would fall to their knees in front of their Queen. She saw herself sucking the chi out of all the fae in the room when the Lich was there but she couldn't see why she did it. The time after she had just beat the Garuda and the power that flowed through her. How she was in a room with people wearing red robes as the strength coursed through every muscle. After her Dawning the force of energy pulsating through her veins bringing the dead to life. For the life of her she couldn't remember who was with her in any of these visions. No recollection of anything other than the powerfulness she possessed. The only other things that went through her mind in this unconscious state was the things she has yet to do.

In the beginning Bo tried to fight against the feeling of the darkness over taking her. But as time went on, it became embedded in her brain, and as the days turned into weeks Bo no longer fought. She rested and let it play in her mind. She let the feeling of complete and utter destruction that she was capable of circulate throughout her entire being.

**364 DAYS LATER**

Tamsin rolled her eyes at the tiny goth as she pointed to another ring in the display case. She put her hands on her hips in frustration. "Dude you need to pick a ring. One ring to rule them all Frodo," Kenzi tried again showing another one.

"Relax there Gandulf the one ring will be found," The Valkyrie walked past a bunch of different kinds. The problem was she didn't want something because it was expensive and fancy. She wanted something that screamed it was the precise ring for her girlfriend. Tamsin knew it wouldn't be a complex ring. She heard Kenzi calling after her again and almost didn't want to head back over to her. The dark fae knew if a ring caught Kenzi's eye it was going to be huge with so many diamonds on the sides you couldn't even see the band. That's when she saw it. The absolute perfect ring for her girlfriend. It was platinum, princess-cut, with two smaller princess-cut diamonds on each side. It was simple, gorgeous and elegant just like the person who caught her heart. The center diamond was 3 carats not too big but not exactly small. "Kenz, I found it," Tamsin couldn't take her eyes off of the ring in front of her.

"Crap balls about time. Sauron was just about to reclaim the land. No one wants to deal with Ocres," Kenzi whined as she headed towards the Valkyrie. She grabbed onto Tamsin's arm as she bent forward knowing exactly the ring the dark fae was referring to before she pointed it out. "That is like The Notebook without the separation kind of perfect." Kenzi got wide eyed as she peered down at the ring in front of them.

After Tamsin purchased the ring the two got in her truck as they headed over to the Valkyrie's girlfriend's place. "Faemazing you can get that ring but not a new car this is on its last oil change Tam." Kenzi had no problems with older cars actually she preferred them. It's just the Valkyrie's truck was banged the hell up from an accident she had almost a year ago. Somehow the truck survived with some body work done to it. It now had the appearance of a truck that was almost crushed but squeezed its way through.

The Valkyrie glanced over at the human next to her, "It aint happening let go of the truck." She heard this speech a million times in a year. The Valkyrie was attached to the truck. Someday in the near future she would get a new one but today wasn't the day. Especially after what she spent on the ring. She patted her jacket packet feeling the box in there. "Does D know you are still with me? No one likes hearing a wolf howl."

Kenzi cringed a little as Tamsin yet again rolled her eyes. "What blame it on faemnsia. It's not easy being Andy Sacks to your Miranda Priestly, Devil Wears Prada style." Seeing that Tamsin wasn't entertained she pulled out her cell dialing Dyson. "I wurve you." Kenzi said as soon as the wolf picked up the phone.

Dyson grinned at the other end of the phone. He knew from the second he heard her voice that she was up to something. "I love you too Kenz. As nice as it is to hear why am I sensing that is not why you called?" He leaned back in his desk chair preparing himself to hear what the two investigators might have done now. Even Hale appeared concerned hearing what Dyson said. He swore these two girls were going to give him acid reflux soon.

"Tonight is the night babe. Tamsin is finally popping the question after what seems like almost four years of the most complicated relationship ever. Seriously they made Kim & Kris's marriage seem real," Kenzi didn't even face the Valkyrie. She could feel the glare Tamsin was throwing her way. But it was true in the past four years the two have broken up and gotten back together so many times that no one even listened anymore. It was a triangle that felt like it would never end but somehow it did. Two years ago Tamsin put an end to the triangle choosing her future wife. There was complications at first but this past year things went smoothly it was a nice change for all of them.

The shifter smiled which made Hale instantly relax. "Tell her we are all excited for her and a pre congratulations." He saw Hale's questioning look. Dyson placed his one hand over the speaker part of the phone as he swung it back slightly. "Tamsin is proposing tonight. Kenzi is helping throw the romance into it," he spoke low when he told the siren. His girlfriend didn't tell him yet that she was assisting in the setup but he knew she would be. There was no way the Valkyrie would be able to pull off anything romantic. It wasn't in her bones but she attempted it so many times for the woman who trapped the Valkyrie's heart.

"I will and we are throwing a party tomorrow night. Going to be EPIC. You and Hale can start picking things up I will send you a text," she was thrilled to have a reason to celebrate. It felt like it had been ages since they all kicked back. Kenzi and Tamsin were investigator partners since Tamsin helped save her ass four years ago. A peace project between the new Ash Holden and the Morrigan Evony got Dyson and Hale close to the Valkyrie. They helped many times with the police cases. The all became a very close nit group that included Tamsin's soon to be fiancé.

Dyson had his elbows on his desk as his girlfriend barked orders at him. "Kenzi you know I am a detective right? I can't just go picking up party favors I have cases to do."

"If you want me to do then you will. Bye bye then," she hung up the phone knowing she already won that conversation.

Tamsin curled her lip. "I so didn't need to hear that part. I feel like my ears are bleeding." The Valkyrie put her hand up to ear and pulled it back down checking for the blood. It was an exaggerative move but she couldn't help herself. The dark fae started laughing at her friend's facial expression.

Kenzi motioned her hand up and down her body. "You couldn't handle all this. Shorter the life span the deeper the quick sand." The goth jokes were natural between them. They had a different sense of humor that was for sure but somehow despite the odds they became like sisters. Of course for Kenzi didn't hurt that they had the same love of liquor. In the past year she was the one who drank more since Tamsin's relationship got more serious. Kenzi's and Dyson's was too of course but the human was pretty positive nothing in the world could get her to drink less.

The Valkyrie pulled into a spot in front of her girlfriend's place. Before she got out of the car she stared down at the large duffel bag her friend brought with her before they started the ring shopping. "You want me to stuff you in that," she nodded towards the bag.

The goth flipped her the bird. "Since I am all kinds of awesome I brought everything you need to not be you and make this I don't know, romantic," she retorted as she lugged the bag over her shoulder stumbling a little as she did.

Tamsin glared over at her, "Hey awesome you alright over there or is that thing going to pin you to the sidewalk. I will take a picture and send it to Dyson. Caption, looks like you're not the only thing Kenzi gets under."

"Dickface, Queen of the douchebags," Kenzi pushed past her still struggling with the bag but managing. The goth waited while Tamsin opened the door. "Least she never had to have an extra key made." She watched as the dark fae opened the locked apartment. This no longer impressed Kenzi but she still felt the need to comment on it.

They both went inside as Tamsin went to the fridge. She pulled out a beer for herself trying to make it seem like she just wanted one. Truth was in her many lifetimes she never did this but after this long it felt inevitable. The thought of it made her nervous. She didn't think her girlfriend would say no but never say never. It made her stomach turn. Tamsin got out tequila for the tiny human as she was ruffling through the bag. She didn't bother with a glass going over to her tapping her arm with the bottle. "Remember keep it simple." The Valkyrie knew the goth had a flare for over the top.

"I know thanks Groundhogs Day, repeat yourself a bit much." Kenzi looked up at her seeing it for the first time. "Shit balls you are nervous. Second thoughts," she never saw the Valkyrie nervous. This was new for her and she didn't have a quick wisecrack for once.

Tamsin didn't like to even appear weak. Actually she'd rather get hit by a throwing dagger then appear fragile. But that was how she did feel. Like fine crystal that you had to handle a certain way so you wouldn't crush it in your bare hands. She shifted uncomfortably at the way the conversation was going. "Shit," was all she could mumble as she pressed the bottle to her lips. "She'll say yes, right?"

"Um yeah where have you been the past four years? If Dyson gazed at me the way she does at you I would have had a litter already," Kenzi was positive that Tamsin's girl would say yes. "You got this. We have faced fifty kinds of evil this is cake." Making sure to give a little more confidence she added, "Tamsin you changed for her. You became the woman she needed you to be. You won her heart a long time ago you just finally deserve it," she couldn't help the last part. Kenzi had to break the tension.

It worked as the smile appeared on the dark fae's lips. "Let's get this shit show on the road then shall we." She placed the beer on the counter and started helping her best friend out.

Lauren glimpsed up at the clock in the hospital. Being an ER doctor was not without its obstacles. Besides having to be ready at a moment's notice there was the lack of sleep and eating. And the horrific hours. Dr. Lewis could spend almost 80 hours or more in the hospital but she was one of the best they had. She also had a pure talent for medicine since she was fae. She wasn't born fae but a lunatic scientist that was trying to kill them tried to kill her with the fae DNA. It didn't just like it didn't kill him when she was forced to make him fae. Now she was an Aceso having the ability to heal wounds and illnesses.

Dr. Lewis learned of the fae when her sister fell ill by one of their diseases that somehow infected Nadia. The Ash at the time offered his help in return for hers. Not wanting to be a slave to anyone the doctor said she would help and keep their secret but it would be on her terms. She knew she had to have some importance if the leader of the Light wanted her. Once she learned all the things she told him it was that or she could pledge herself to the Morrigan. He accepted the terms and kept a close eye on her from that second on. Her sister died fighting the Garuda but Lauren stayed helping the fae and the species she used to be, humans. The blonde loved working in the ER it reminded her of why she studied medicine.

It was nearing 10pm and her intern was lingering by her. "Dr. Wyatt I am going to be leaving. Keep track of all the patients post op. Remember to mark the charts keeping track of vitals, watching sutures, infections, and spikes in temps. Get more CBC's for anyone getting surgery tomorrow. A-Z checklists." She rubbed her forehead trying to think if there was anything else she wanted to remind him. Right now her mind was elsewhere. For the fifth time today she completely hallucinated a person of her pure imagination. A brunette, beautiful brown eyes, curvy, sexy, and the tightest outfits she has ever seen. It felt oddly familiar but Lauren knew that was a face she could never forget. Right before Dr. Wyatt came over she saw the hallucination again. It seemed the later it got the more frequent she was seeing this strange woman.

With that on her mind she needed a lot of sleep before she performed surgeries tomorrow. After all she was a General Surgeon and had to rush into the ER sporadically throughout the day. If she was seeing things it was a clear indication of sleep deprivation. She went over some charts with her intern before heading out to her car. The Acura MDX roared to life as she went home ready to kick back and relax.

Opening her front door the first thing she noticed was all the lights were shut off. It didn't set off any alarms of concern since she saw a trail of votive candles on the floor. They went from the front door to up the stairs as she could see from where she was. Lauren bent down seeing the note, all it said was follow the trail. She smiled knowing there was no way Tamsin did this on her own, Kenzi had to help but still it was romantic. She placed her keys down on the small hutch by the front door as she walked past the candles following them to her bedroom door which was shut. Lauren pushed it open where the candles formed a circle in the middle of her bedroom and something was in the middle that she couldn't make out through the flickering of the flames. Getting closer she brought her hands up to her mouth as the words were knocked out of her mouth. It was clear as day seeing the open box and ring in the center of the circle. Tamsin came out from behind the door falling to her knee next to the other blonde. "Lauren Lewis, you have done the impossible and not only captured my heart but completely stole it as it belongs to you. My heart has been in your hands for a long time now. A life without you is no life at all and something I never want to find out. Will you do me the honor of being my wife, my other half, completing me and making me whole?"

The tears continuously rolled down Lauren's face. They were happy tears but it didn't stop them from flowing. "Yes, yes, yes," Lauren wrapped her arms around Tamsin's neck as the Valkyrie stood up. She kissed Tamsin gently as her mind was clouded at the moment from her romantic proposal. Lauren could still remember the first day she met the dark fae and her human sidekick. At the time Lauren was human as well. They came barging out of a storage area Tamsin holding onto her neck as the blood was pouring out. Lauren was on her way home from work and a surgeon is always prepared. She didn't even park as she jumped out of her car leaving it running as she took her medical bag to the Valkyrie. It was a good thing because if she wasn't there at that moment the dark fae would have died. From then on they had quite the history. Back then Tamsin was dating, Nickoli, a dark fae. It was the beginning of one hell of a triangle. Two years ago they gave it a chance but the way the Valkyrie always glanced at Nickoli made Lauren uneasy. The doctor decided to end it. Realizing only after she lost Lauren how much the doctor meant is when Tamsin knew it was Lauren her heart belonged too.

It made Lauren take a job further away with Dr. Isaac Taft. Shortly after Lauren found out he wasn't who he claimed to be while Tamsin was on the hunt looking for her lover. The doctor performed a procedure on him that he forced her to do. When he woke up and found out about Lauren's friends coming to her rescue he tried to kill her hoping his botched job of the injection would be enough but it wasn't. Lauren was conscious when Tamsin got there she watched fading in and out as the Valkyrie killed the scientist. Then she had to direct the dark fae on what to do to help save her life. Her instructions kept her alive and made her fae. The Valkyrie was only too thrilled letting her know now she will never have to worry about what it would be like to lose her. Since then the two actually had smooth sailing.

**AFTER MIDNIGHT – 1 YEAR SINCE BO VANISHED**

Lauren slept pretty well after the night she had with her fiancé. Until it hit midnight like a Cinderella story. Once the clock struck twelve the dreams started.

"It's time."

"It's time," Lauren repeated the words filled with hope.

"Us."

"Really," Lauren's words were filled with shock and sadness.

"I want to give this a real shot. To be together. Life is too short."

Lauren turned onto her side still sleeping but the dreams were affecting her.

"Let's say hypothetically that one party thought the connection was real then found out that the other party was just manipulating them into bed to impress their controlling asshead of a boss."

"Bo, do you really think we weren't headed that way on our own anyway?"

"I think you ruined any chance of us finding out. And I think that's real shitty." The hurt was clear on the succubus's face in front of her.

The doctor turned onto her back still not waking but flinching at the words in her sleep. Her subconscious was playing out significant parts of the blonde's life.

"And when this is over, babe, I think you and I should get away, maybe some place with sand. Ever been to Egypt?"

Lauren is still on her back as her forehead wrinkles. She is still sleeping but not as deeply as she previously was.

"I'm not happy Bo but you are…you are," her voice dripped with pain and sadness

"Yeah. Yeah I am. After the Dawning, I feel new, Lauren. I want to be happy. I want to live, I want to travel the world, but I only want to that with you." Her eyes pleading with Lauren.

"I'm just – I am so tired Bo. These last few years with the Fae…the Garuda…Nadia. I feel like I'm losing myself." It cuts like a knife saying the words to the brunette in front of her.

"I don't want you to feel that way. I want you to feel amazing! I want you to feel the way that I feel whenever I'm with you. You just tell me what you need, babe, I promise I will do anything." The tears were in her eyes as she was begging Lauren not to do what she knew was coming.

"I think we need a break," it was a lie but she felt second best and needed to not feel so low to her girlfriend's scale of importance.

"From us," Bo was taken aback like it couldn't be that.

"I am so sorry Bo, but I always think that I am going to be asking of you more than you can give to me," Lauren tearfully explained.

Lauren shot up in her bed completely awake. "Bo," she breathes out.

**BO**

The succubus opens her very blue eyes as she finally wakes up. Memories come flooding back to her as she drops onto the streets of Toronto. She isn't the same person that left a year ago. She knows things about herself now. Things she can never forget as she has had a full year to learn them. And in an instant all the things that were wiped clean from her memory came flooding back in at an overwhelming speed. Kenzi, Hale, Trick, Dyson, Tamsin and Lauren, her Lauren. The words and I loved you were ringing through her head. Bo dragged herself up off the pavement dusting off the clothes she wore a year ago when she was taken. She started to make her way to the Dal.

**LAUREN & TAMSIN**

The sudden movement in the bed woke the Valkyrie with a start. When Lauren's memories returned it triggered Bo's. Once the succubus was awoken it had a domino effect. As soon as the Valkyrie woke up in the bed she remembered the real truth of the past year not the altered one she was made to remember. The problem was her feelings for Lauren from the past year didn't go away with the real memory. She glanced down at the ring that was on Lauren's finger before meeting her eyes. "Shit," she blurted out for the second time that day.

The Aceso wasn't moving not even a muscle in her face. She was staring off to nowhere thinking like she always did. Lauren was trying to wrap her mind around what triggered her to remember. Was it the timing, the engagement, at this point she really had no idea why she suddenly remembered the succubus. With the memories also came the reminder of the heartache, pain, and betrayal.

On cue Tamsin's cell phone rang. She reached over for it seeing Kenzi's number. "I know," Tamsin said into the phone.

"This is bad. Beyond bad. This is Twilight Zone type of shit. I have been banging the wolf and you have been banging the doc. It's like Dude Where Is My Car bad. And she is going to chi suck the life out of us which mine is very short by comparison to you all." Kenzi was pacing on the floor as Dyson was leaning over the bed processing the past year. "Lauren is all Big Bang Theory kinds of smart what the hell is she saying? Let's not forget to add the icing on this ten tier cake that we built by noting we have no idea where Bo is."

Tamsin glanced over at Lauren who was sitting in the same position as when the Valkyrie first woke up. And she still had the deer in headlights look on. "Nothing that Sheldon would be saying," Tamsin also remembered all the shows the tiny human had her watching in their down time. "I am going to deal with her. I will call back," Tamsin put her phone down as she placed her hand over Lauren's. Sentimental was not her thing but this past year and the fake memories changed her a bit. "I am going to fight for you."

Lauren broke out of her daze as she acknowledged the dark fae next to her. "Good," and with that she leaned over placing a kiss on the Valkyrie's soft lips.


	2. Harsh Reality

_**A/N: This story has officially become a COLLABORATION with LOSTGIRLZ! Give her some prop/love in the reviews…from this point on everything is a combination of our twisted minds. **_

A/N: Thanks from the two of us for those who read, follow or add this story to your favorites. And for your faemazing reviews, they were totally awesome. For those who might have been a little confused no one remembered Bo at all until the end of the chapter. As to why they got their memories restored…that is yet to be revealed. Also Bo is very very Dark her humanity has been shut off by what has happened to her the past year (again that is still to come. Doccubus will be endgame). **LostGirlz and I have to take you on a little roller coaster ride first. Warning M rated and angst ahead….for now.**

* * *

From the minute Tamsin got her true memories back she knew Lauren's feelings for Bo returned as well. Feelings that strong can't go away unless of course you didn't remember them at all. Just like how the whole group didn't remember Bo for the past year. No memories of her, like she never existed, all their memories were replaced by fake ones. Now for some reason the true memories came back. No matter what it wouldn't erase the past year and how the doctor made the Valkyrie fall head over heels. Tamsin glanced down at the ring Lauren was wearing noticing the Aceso still didn't remove it. That gave her some comfort but not as much as it should. The Valkyrie couldn't help but wonder what would happen when they found Bo, if they found her. She wasn't trying to be skeptical but it has been a year.

Lauren basically let her know the feelings she developed for the Valkyrie didn't just evaporate. By the Aceso saying good let Tamsin know the past year changed things for her as well. Still she knew this couldn't be easy for Lauren. Bo had been missing this whole time and none of them searched for her because they had no idea. Kenzi made a good point if they did manage to locate Bo, providing she was still alive, how she was going to react to her best friend being with the wolf, or Tamsin being with the doctor. The Valkyrie remembered that day she went into Bo's house thinking the succubus wouldn't be home, going up the stairs and the look in Bo's eyes when she talked about Lauren. The brunette had her phone right by the tub in case the doctor called. Tamsin knew if Lauren did call Bo would have been there in a second. Now they would have to tell her they were engaged. Fight, round two, as flashes of their first fight in Taft Industries came rushing back.

The doctor glanced over at her fiancé watching for any sign of something she was feeling. One thing the Valkyrie was good at doing was keeping her face emotionless. Lauren didn't know for sure what was going through her mind but had a general idea. She knew Tamsin had to be worried about their memories returning and what that meant for them. In all honesty she had no clue. Part of her loved being with Tamsin the past year couldn't be erased even with the returned memories. The other part of her longed for Bo, no matter what happened between the two she knew she hadn't ever stopped loving the Succubus. It literally took wiping the brunette from her mind completely for her to move on.

Still she knew there was a reason she had left the succubus in the first place. Bo put her second maybe even third sometimes fourth. Dyson had his love back and Bo decided to keep that piece of information from her. And of course the kiss that Tamsin told her about but not Bo. It always came back to trust with them. This showed Lauren she could trust Tamsin more than Bo. At least that is what she thought until her memories came back. The Tamsin whom she loved was definitely not the Tamsin who was for all intents and purposes another rival for Bo's affections before the mind fuck.

This was much more than the blond could contemplate at the moment. Every moment was thrown into doubt. She knew the succubus having to take on other lovers was the only thing that wouldn't be the issue anymore. No, now that Lauren was an Aceso she could sustain Bo better than any other fae out there. The huge question lingering in the air was that even an option anymore. Lauren didn't know.

She still loved Bo but in the past year she also fell for Tamsin. At least that is what it felt like. The feelings she was sure were real but everything else was a lie. Could she walk away from the love of her life to build a new one with Tamsin? One that was built on deception and smoke and mirrors? A life built to keep them all from Bo?

The changed memories altered reality and that flipped everything upside down. Lauren was reminded of Bo's words. _**Whoever you are, I know you and I love you. **_The blond felt dizzy from the implications of that returned memory. Lauren had assumed Dyson must be who Bo truly wanted after the Dawning fiasco so nothing really mattered now. But the soft gentleness in Bo's voice, the longing and the vulnerability only served to increase her guilt. What if it were true? And the last words she ever spoke to the sexy brunette was that she Loved..past tense her too.

Tamsin watched the myriad of emotions play out over Lauren's features. She was never good at hiding her feelings, those huge brown eyes always gave her away. She nudged her gently. "You still with me?" she asked. It was a loaded question and the double meaning was not lost on either.

"Are _you_ okay," Lauren softly asked the Valkyrie next to her.

Tamsin swallowed down the empty feeling in her stomach noticing that the blond hadn't really answered her question. But its not like she could blame her. They had just spent a year in the Twilight Zone and now with everyone's memories returned she couldn't expect Lauren to just brush them aside. But that didn't mean she was going to give up without a fight. She wasn't made that way.

She gave her patented smirk and replied, "Yeah and looking forward to finding your ex. Can't wait to explain all this. Hey Bo sorry we all forgot about you but found you now. And in your absence your best friend has been riding the wolf and I got to play doctor with your doctor…a lot," Tamsin had her usual sarcasm back in place. There was some of it that was a defense mechanism. While the rest was true.

They were going to have to find Bo and then tell her what has been happening. The Valkyrie thought it was probably best if they let Bo go first. Her cell rang again. "Yeah," she answered nonchalantly like it was the same old day.

"What freaks me out is that you aren't freaking out. Our minds have been screwed with. I feel like I need to smoke Opium and listen to Pink Floyd." The words were flying out of the goth's mouth at the speed of sound.

Tamsin pulled the phone away from her ear as she talked to her fiancé, "You're going to have to tranq Kenzi." She listened on the other line again cutting the human off, "You going for the Academy Award Meryl Strep?"

Normally Kenzi found Tamsin's sarcasm a fun way to bounce puns of each other but not tonight. Dyson took the phone from her before the petite human rambled the Valkyrie to death. "Tamsin we will meet you guys at the Dal. We already spoke to Trick. Hale is out of town with his sister but he did call. He is meeting with us tomorrow. We need to figure out what happened to our minds and where Bo is. See you there," he hung up the phone knowing they wasted enough time already. A whole year has passed and no one even knew there was a succubus to look for. Trick was immensely worried remembering when he first walked into the Dal he saw a card on the floor of Bo's father. The Blood King told Dyson if that's who had Bo the past year then there is no telling who Bo was anymore. Or if she would want to be found. Trick expressed to Dyson what he was finding to be the most curious was what triggered their true memories back and why?

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

It was a dark, cold windy night. The Succubus was bathed in the silvery light of the pale moon that hung high in the black sky. It was the Hunter's Moon. She was vaguely aware of the human man who raised her as a child teaching her that fact. That seemed a thousand years ago now. No, now she knew the love and power of her true father. Not some simply minded man ruled by religious fervor and his bigoted wife.

This thought brought a sneer to the brunette's lip. She couldn't believe how much she once sought the love and validation of those people. But that was done away with now. Now she felt more her true self than she ever had. She was more powerful and not held down by the frailties' of humanity. Letting go of those feelings were the best thing she had ever done.

Her father had taught her well…

"Are you lost Ma'am?" A young man who looked to be no older than eighteen years asked. Bo stared at him inquisitively as he approached. He was blond and tall with hazel eyes. His physical appearance aroused her inner succubus causing a low emitting growl into the dark. Another hazel eyed blond flickered into her consciousness. Lauren… Her hunger increased and the throb between her legs began a slow pulse.

"I believe I am lost." The brunette practically purred stepping out of the shadows.

"I can help you- I..I …I know my way around." The boy tried to sound confident yet the slight tremor in his voice gave away his nervousness.

"Do you?" Bo paused licking her lips slowly while narrowing her dark eyes predatorily. It was so funny to the Succubus how one could feel in their bones they were in danger yet stand rooted to the ground out of ignorance or often their pride. Humans were mystery to her, she wondered why she ever held them in such esteem?

"My name's Tyler." The boy said walking like a fool deeper into the alley and out of the light of the street lamp.

"Tyler." Bo played with the word on her tongue. He was wearing faded blue jeans, a red shirt and letterman jacket. He reminded her of someone else now…_Ahh Kyle…poor foolish Kyle._ "So Tyler, are you on the football team by chance." She smiled playfully displaying her dimple. His aura spiked and Bo knew he was blushing…_Gotcha! Come closer to my web little one._

"I'm the Captain." He said proudly, standing a little taller. His blond hair fell into his eyes a bit as he eyed her hungrily.

Bo knew her clothes were old, slightly dusty but still cleavage bearing as always. And the boy was no fool, his eyes falling upon her with pure unadulterated lust, so that she could feel desire." And do you always score?" she asked suggestively biting her bottom lip.

_Another aura spike_

He nodded slightly.

"Come show me." She said, her voice holding a new power, deeper and alluring. "You want to don't you?" she asked covering the distance of a few steps. Her hands slid over his shoulders up his neck and cupped his face.

"Yes." The blond mumbled blankly completely in the Succubus thrall.

"Good." Bo sighed. "Because I'm hungry and you my love will do for a snack." She breathed out before forcibly pulling him against her body. Their lips barely touched for moment before she was pulling the chi from him.

_Ah and here it comes…the best part. _The succubus moaned as the boy pushed against her caught between desire and fear, his eyes wide and stark. The blue chi flowed quickly between them before Bo groaned and let his body fall hitting the pavement with a hard thud. She licked her lips and pressed her hands down over her shirt, straightening the fabric. "Not bad..but always too little. Silly humans are never enough." She sighed reaching down to rifle in his jacket. Again the blond doctor pressed back into her consciousness. Lauren.

The Succubus frowned, her hands pausing in their search. She may have lost her humanity and feelings of compassion but she would never lose her desire and need for the doctor. It was stronger than it ever was. Everything in her being was pushing her to find the woman and completely claim her. Bo knew now what her Succubus had always been trying to show her…_Lauren was her mate, Lauren belonged to her_, regardless of what any law, fae or ex-lover thought. She would not be denied.

"Excellent!" she said triumphantly producing car keys. "Now what is a little jock like yourself driving these days, huh?" she asked to no one in particular as she stepped over the poor fallen Captain.

Bo walked out of the alleyway onto the street. She didn't bother to hide the body because she simply didn't care. What was the worst that would happen? The almighty Fae would hunt her down? She chuckled to herself darkly as she clicked the car alarm finding a small two door red Camero parked across the street.

The brunette's eyes flashed blue. She had scores to settle, a destiny to fulfill and love to claim… She was done wasting time. All would bow before her and she and her father would rule this world. But not before she claimed what was rightfully hers.

**THE DAL**

Lauren and Tamsin pulled into the parking lot with the Valkyrie driving her fiancé's truck. The new fae wanted to reassure Tamsin and slid her hand into the dark fae's as they went into the Dal. Trick, Kenzi and Dyson were all sitting there. "Glad to see you two finally made it. No rush or anything, just faenesia but hey that happens all the time."

Tamsin raised an eyebrow at the human, "Get a grip dude. You're all full steam ahead let's find Bo." She leaned over taking a bottle of scotch not even glancing at Trick as she opened it up taking a large sip, "Here's to finding Bo may she not kill us for screwing her exes."

Kenzi saw the engagement ring on Lauren's ring finger. She marched over grabbing the doctor's hand, "You two are still engaged. You don't think maybe that might be a bad idea of epic proportions?"

"I gotta go with no dude," Tamsin answered. The idea of losing the best thing to happen in her life in nearly a thousand years was one the Fae didn't want to entertain.

Lauren knew Kenzi was freaking out. Not just over the engagement but the whole past year. Kenzi was with Dyson, Lauren was with Tamsin and no one even remembered poor Bo. "Kenzi, I was no longer with Bo and I know we all just got our memories back but it doesn't erase the past year. Can you say that it did for you? That anything you felt for Dyson is just gone because you now know something you didn't?" The doctor in Lauren knew it was impossible for feelings to be shut off just like that. There was a time she wished she had that ability with Bo. To just flick a switch and have those feelings turn off.

The goth didn't answer the doctor.

For once she had no come back, no retort and no movie to compare it to. She was sure there was one out there but Lauren was right. It didn't erase the past year or what anyone felt and that sucked even more.

Although she wasn't aware of what she was doing Kenzi still felt like the world's worst BFF. "You know what Lauren." She sighed sadly. "You're right. But I'd give him up in a heartbeat for her." The young woman looked pointedly at the doctor. "She's the only family I ever had that actually came through for me. And how did I repay that? Playing house with Dyson? Who knows what she's been going through and what are we doing?" She accused watching Lauren flinched under her harsh words. "Maybe your feelings for Tam Tam are real maybe they aren't. But did your feelings for Bo just die too? I seriously doubt it. Hell, can you even truthfully wear Tamsin's ring knowing your heart isn't completely hers!" Kenzi hissed.

"Back off!" Tamsin said drawing up to her full height. "It's not her fault. Hell! It's not any of our faults! Someone is clearly fucking with us all. Blaming Lauren isn't going to help us bring your precious succulent back."

"I'm just keeping it real blondie. As much as you want to believe we are all still in Neverland. We are not. And Bo is my best friend. Even if I do suck, she doesn't deserve to have you two flaunt your" _whatever" _in her face." Kenzi said waving her hands widely around the two. "I'm sorry Tam. I'm not trying to hurt you." She took the bottle from the Valkyrie she'd became close with taking a sip of her own.

Lauren was thoughtful throughout her finger absently turning the ring around. Actually she didn't know what to do about anything. Her feelings were a mess. If she took the ring off she would hurt Tamsin and that was the last thing she wanted to do. If she didn't then she was saying she still wanted that life and she wasn't sure what she wanted at the moment. The only thing she knew for certain was the need to find Bo. She could feel something inside her that was pulling her to just leave everyone and go looking. It was irrational and not something she herself would have done before but now. Now she was going off instinct, the need to be with Bo. It was alarming the ferocity of it. "I see your protectiveness of Bo has resurfaced" Lauren breathed out evenly, old animosities rising.

Trick decided to end the emotional roller coaster that everyone seemed to be experiencing. Even the Dal shifted at the weight of the feelings bouncing around. "I think Bo was with her father or still is. When the memories came back I remember finding The Wanderer's card in the Dal. He took Bo or she went willing. Either way we need to be prepared for what changes she might have experienced."

"And the news gets better and better." Tamsin added in knowing full well who Bo's father was and what he was capable of. "And if Bo is anything like her dad now I vote for keeping it how it was before we remembered. Live and let live," she finished with. Noticing the glares she was getting she sighed heavily, "This went one of two ways. Bo is either a sad broken mess or like her father. Talk about daddy issues, which means we got our work cut out for us. I vote on getting tanked."

Lauren pulled the bottle away from her. "Wait you worked for Bo's father?" Lauren took a step back from her.

"Shit balls." Kenzi muttered into her drink.

"Lauren I was sent here to get her. I didn't know it was her in the beginning. I wasn't going to hand her over I swear. I was just…I'm sorry" the Valkyrie said honestly. She knew once her memories had returned her part in this mess would be revealed. "It doesn't change how I feel about you. I don't feel like that person anymore."

Trick could see this was going to be yet another awkward moment and had no intention of being part of it. He cleared his voice adding quietly. "Lauren and Tamsin there are some books I have in my chambers on The Wanderer. It might give us an idea of where to start. "

He turned to the others. "Dyson, Kenzi and I will continue with the last things we remember. Hopefully we will get a few ideas of where to find my granddaughter. I should have told her about her father. I should have prepared her. I was hoping he wouldn't find her." Trick was devastated by his own foolish behavior. He wanted to protect Bo from the monster that was her father. Protect her from knowing the darkness that lived inside her.

The less she knew the more likely she would continue to be the noble champion they have come to love. Despite him hiding the truth the Wanderer found his blood line anyway, Trick had many things on his mind. Why The Wanderer wanted Bo? Why now? And why did he release her? If he did. There might be an under lying force that took part in breaking the spell which meant something out there was stronger than the Wanderer. Whatever broke the mind spell was the strongest thing the Blood King knew about to break through one of Bo's father's power.

**DOWNSTAIRS**

"You're angry with me." It was a statement. Tamsin leaned against the old dusty beer barrel. She watched Lauren carefully. The doctor was flipping through old tomes trying to distract herself she guessed. "Lauren before you and the happy sunshine gang I never knew I could feel the things I did." She admitted awkwardly.

Lauren gently lay the book down turning. "Tamsin I'm not necessarily angry at you. I just..What do I really know about you? How do I know you didn't plan all this or that you're not working with her father now. Honestly what do I really know?" she asked as she folded her arms over her chest. "The you before this was a bitch that was probably after my girlfriend." Lauren pointed out with a lifted eyebrow.

Tamsin smirked under her stare slowly sauntering over to her. "You know that I like beer and wings on Friday' nights." She wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist holding her close. "You know I cry when Mufasa dies in the Lion King" she smiled kissing the blonds neck, nipping the flesh with her teeth. "You know that I get wet when you talk dirty on the phone with me when I'm on stake outs" she breathed out dragging her tongue up the side of the blonde's neck to gently suck on Lauren's ear.

The blond moaned pressing her hips against the Valkyrie. "Tamsin." Lauren breathed her name out like a prayer.

"Tell me all of that wasn't real." The blond pulled back staring at her intently. "Tell me what you're feeling now isn't real." Tamsin's hand gripped Lauren's ass as she settled her jean clad leg between the doctors.

"It could be a physical reaction to sexual stimulation" Lauren moaned as her head fell forward resting on the Valkyrie's shoulder, her hips grinding hard against her.

Tamsin fingers flitted into blond locks pulling the doctor's head back sharply. She covered Lauren's mouth pushing her tongue into the warm recess, exploring the heat until she found a willing tongue to suck on.

Lauren groaned giving in to the feelings exploding inside her. Her fingers scrapped at the back of the taller blonde's neck while her hips worked over the tone thigh between her legs. The kiss was explosive and served to remind them both of the countless nights they'd loss themselves within each other.

"Oh god." Lauren groaned breaking the kiss, her forehead pressed against the Tamsin.

"I won't give up on us." Tamsin breathed against her lips. "Not unless you ask me too." She again covered her mouth aggressively, taking from the blond leaving her weak kneed and close to orgasm.

Lauren was dimly aware of her pants being yanked down enough for her lovers hand to shove between her legs. Her head tilted back as the Valkyrie found her wet and wanting. She leaned forwards biting down on Tamsin shoulder earning a growl from the blond as her hips rose and fell over Tamsin's fingers. "Don't stop." Lauren choked out.

"Never even thought about it." Tamsin groaned feeling the blond so wet and swollen for her. "Cum for me sweetheart. Come on…I need to feel you." She panted. She could feel the release coming on with the blond tightening around her fingers when she heard a commotion upstairs…

"What?...what was that?" Lauren gasped coming down from her high. She was still in her lover's embrace.

"Don't know…don't care." Tamsin playfully nipped at her neck.

"Tamsin." Lauren chided her a soft smile on her lips. Tamsin could live for years off that smile. She meant what she said. She would never walk away from Lauren. Not unless the doctor herself asked her too.

There was more commotion and the blonds' looked warily at each other. "That sounds like trouble."

**UPSTAIRS**

"We're closed!" Trick barked as the door was pushed open. There was an audible gasp as the temperature in the room fell sharply. Bo appeared her eyes dark and hard.

"Is that anyway to treat your only granddaughter Blood King?" her voice was dangerous and low as her eyes flickered to each and every face before her searching. "Of course we know how you treated my mother…so I suppose it's not really a surprise."

"Bo!" Kenzi gasped as she stepped forward towards her what she thought was her returned friend only to be held back by Dyson. Bo's perfectly manicured eyebrow lifted suggestively at the protectiveness of the Wolf.

"Well, well aren't you two cozy." She said curtly. "Nice to see you've been missing me"

"Bo..we did. We do..It was all fae'd up." Kenzi began. As Dyson sensed the changed in the brunette, he watched her warily unable to really form a sentence. So much had happened in the last year. But a wolf mates for life, that hadn't changed. However his mate was drastically different and giving off completely wild and dangerous vibes. He stood protectively in front of the diminutive Russian.

"What happened to you?"

Bo's dark eyes were void of any emotion and her voice was flat. "It's none of your concern. All you need to know is that I have returned. Bow down to your Queen." She smiled wickedly.

"NO!" Trick exhaled slumping against the bar.

"Yes…Fitzpatrick" Bo stepped closer to the group. "All your lies and mechanism were all for nothing. You can't deny me my destiny any longer!" Bo's voice was sharp and harsh.

"I can explain Bo. It's not what you think." Her grandfather began but was cut off by the wave of her hand. In that moment he felt the blood in his veins constrict and the energy being forcibly pulled from him.

"The only thing I want to hear from your mouth is where Lauren is!" Bo's voice boomed with power and animosity. . She stood radiating power her eyes electric blue.

"I'm here." Lauren's voice was soft. "I'm here Bo."

Tbc….


	3. Changes

A/N: Hey everyone…we are back. Thanks to everyone who reads, follows, add this to their favorites and for all the phenomenal reviews. They are truly amazing, and we are both glad to hear how much you are all loving this super twisted version of S4. We are having as much fun writing this collaboration as you guys are reading it.

**HUGE CREDIT TO LOSTGIRLZ my crazy, dark and twisted co-writer.** This chapter was mainly written by LostGirlz with only a touch added in by me. A little teaser chapter (a taste of all the twisted things to come) for you guys because we lurve our readers. Dark Bo is coming and suddenly the temperature just dropped a few degrees, bbbrrr…enjoy with a jacket, gloves and hat. You have been warned.

* * *

"I'm here Bo." Lauren's voice was soft. The Succubus attention was directed toward her mate. She narrowed dark eyes inspecting the woman before her, ignoring all others.

"Lauren?" the name was spoken with a hint of uncertainty. The brunette could see the change in her doctor's aura. It was burning brightly yet the color was topaz. "Come to me." She ordered in a low growl, her eyes pulsing with a hint of red.

Whoever stood before the group now was clearly not the Bo they all knew and loved. This person radiated power, lust and a hint of malice. "Don't." Tamsin spoke her arm reaching out to physical bar Lauren from moving.

"No Tamsin!" Lauren hissed but it was too late. Bo's eyes flashed a solid red now and the veins in her neck were throbbing and growing dark. As if some poison were making its way through her system.

"You dare to touch what is mine!?" her voice was cold and hallow.

Tamsin was not about to back down. As far as she was concerned Lauren was hers. Bo may have not had any control over that past year but that didn't change the Valkyrie's feelings. "She's not yours anymore succubitch." She growled turning her head to an odd angle, her Valkyrie now showing in a skeletal face.

Bo clapped her hands together and laughed at the display. "Oh my…Is that supposed to frighten me?" She looked around to the thunderstruck group. Dyson was now physically holding Kenzi back, his arms wrapped around her narrow waist. Trick was grief stricken and therefore immobilized.

"Who are you? You look like Lauren. You sound like her. But you.." Bo stepped forward. "Who are you!" she growled dangerously.

"Bo please. We love you. Whatever happened we can fix it." Lauren pleaded her hands held up in supplication. She met by hard inquisitive eyes. "You know me. It's still me whatever you think you're reading."

"You love me so much that you fuck this broken down bitch in my absence?" Bo said harshly her eyes still pulsing red. "You think I can't read sexual energy…I thought you were the genius of the group?" she mused tapping her finger against her chin. "You realize everything that happens now is entirely your fault?" she said casually.

"Bo." Lauren whispered fearfully.

Tamsin stupidly yet bravely placed herself between the doctor and the approaching Succubus. The Valkyrie launched herself at the brunette who merely held her hand up stopping all the blond's momentum.

"The fuck." Tamsin gasped feeling every inch of her burst into pain. "Did you steal Vex's powers bitch?" she heaved out, her veins bulging in her neck and arms.

"I don't need to be a Mesmer to control you. Your chi is always present in your body. I control the energy inside you, my father taught me that." Bo sneered. "How does it feel?"

"Fuck you!" Tamsin spat.

"Oh honey. We all know how badly you wanted to" Bo taunted her. "Did you know Lauren that Tamsin climbed into my bathtub and told me I was perfect?" Bo said maliciously. "Yes love, she kissed me when I was supposed to be with you for your award. And she proclaimed after our big show down" Bo said enthusiastically. "I never met anyone like you in my many lifetimes." Bo mocked the woman.

"You are a bitch." Tamsin gasped wishing she could see how this was affecting Lauren.

"Whoever you think you have feelings for my love, that person doesn't exist." Bo said almost kindly to Lauren.

"You've made your point! If you love Lauren you wouldn't take so much pleasure in the pain you're causing." Tamsin accused the Succubus.

"I thought Valkyries lived for the pleasure of the fight!" Bo was circling the woman. She leaned in and whispered against her ear. "The pain! The suffering!" she laughed.

"Stop Bo! Please. This isn't you." Lauren tried again. Not sure of how to reach this new version of her former lover.

"You dare accuse me? Who are you now Lauren? You're not my human lover that's for sure. Not that it matters much to me." Bo said casually.

"Because you know me and I know you." Lauren tried, her eyes expressive and wet with unshed tears.

"You don't know who I am!" The demon inside snapped. Bo made her hand into a fist causing Tamsin to fall down to her knees gasping in pain. The blood vessels in her eyes popped. The vessels in arms were throbbing on the verge of explode. She could feel the pressure in her building to unsustainable heights.

Bo approached Lauren eyeing her angrily. "You know nothing of my true nature. If you did, you would have been faithful and true." She whispered with such a coldness in her voice it made the Aceso tremble.

"I was true!" Lauren fought back, fighting everything in her to not look at her fiancé on the floor looking for all intents and purposes like she was slowly and painfully dying.

"I will teach you loyalty Lauren. I promise." Bo said her lip curling menacing. "You will learn your lessons well my love. You. Will. Learn." And with that Bo flicked her wrist causing the Valkyrie to scream in agony, her neck snapping.

**Silence**

Lauren's hands covered her mouth smothering a scream. Her eyes were wide and disbelieving. For once in her life Lauren didn't have the answers. She didn't know what was going on or how to stop it. As she stared into the bottomless pit of black that was Bo's eyes she knew at the moment this was definitely not her Bo.

"Now that I have your attention." Bo laughed at her own joke stepping over Tamsin's dead body. She turn and clapped her hands together. "I am here to inform you that there will be a new regime change. The Light. The Dark. There will only be me." She closed her eyes and breathed in happily.

"Bo." Kenzi gasped tears falling from her bright eyes.

The Succubus cocked her head to the side curiously. She eased her way over to the small woman. Dyson could only hold Kenzi close afraid to set the demon off. "Don't cry." She smoothed her hand down the Goth's cheek. "You were always loyal to her. A good pet. I won't forget that. I don't even care that you bedded the Wolf. Honestly. No one will hurt you Kenzi. My will is Bond." Bo smiled.

"Her" Lauren finally found her voice. Her eyes still on Tamsin's fallen body. "You said her."

"Oh… found your tongue. I would prefer you to keep it speaking that adorable Geek speak you do and pleasing me." Bo winked as she moved away from trio.

"Who is her?" Lauren said angrily.

"Your precious Bo of course." The Succubus sighed as she leaned against the bar. "Hey gramps. Why don't you pass me that bottle over there? The high end stuff if you don't mind, this _is_ a celebration." Bo grinned completely at bliss in her display of power.

"Who are you. Are you like the Kitsune." Kenzi sniffed. "We want our Bobo back."

"Silly child." Bo reached her hand out towards Trick with hard eyes daring him not to pass her the Buckthorn. Wearily he did as he was ordered. He knew now that their Bo was as consumed with her Succubus as Aiofa was with madness.

"Thank you." Bo said uncorking it. "Shot glass." Bo said with a lifted eyebrow.

"Answer the question." Dyson said gruffly still holding Kenzi.

Bo's head snapped in his direction. "You answer me this Wolf. Would you like to keep your balls dangling between your legs?" the threat was very real.

"Please." Lauren whispered her body rigid and tense. She was barely able to keep her pulse at a normal rate and her breathing even. She knew she was on the verge of going into shock. Bo poured herself a shot and downed it quickly before looking over to the blond.

Suddenly she was here at the Dahl. But it was filled with people. And Lauren was there. Smiling shyly. They were both drinking. Lauren's aura was off the charts and she was blushing.

"_I can promise you alcohol doesn't affect my ability to perform"_

Bo shook her head from the memory. Her eyes fluttered a moment as she tried to recover. "For you, anything." Bo said sweetly, her eyes now pure black. It was unnerving. There was no warmth there. "We've met before Lauren, when I saved you from the Lich, when I beat the shit out of those thugs at that club. Every time you needed me I was there. But **SHE** never let me stay." The demon said bitterly.

Lauren's eyes were wild.

"Oh honey. Don't you realize we all have a dark side of our nature? Dyson has his Wolf. I have my …well Me. But I was too weak to take full control. But thanks to my father. I am strong. Your Bo was weak. Indecisive. Unsure. Human." The Succubus spit that last word out.

"But you're not." Lauren exhaled finally connecting the dots.

"I was there when You….all of you weren't. You were here fucking that dead bitch on the floor. While she was in torment. I saved her." The succubus proclaimed proudly.

Lauren swallowed hard. "She's still inside you. A part of you."

"Maybe but you won't see her again." Bo said leaning forward her lips just brushing the blonds. "Not until you earn it." She kissed Lauren hard stealing her chi before she released her but not before biting her bottom lip.

Lauren gasped her chest aching from the pull and the blood tingling her lip. She brought her hand to mouth as her tongue darted out tasting the metallic essence.

"So you are Fae, took one of your injections did you?" Bo said tilting her head to the side in contemplation. "You don't taste like Wolf." She smiled throwing a wink over at Dyson. "What are you?"

The Aceso quickly replenished from the hard chi pull. One way Bo would never be able to kill her was from trying to take her chi. If this new version of Bo wanted to do any harm it would have to be fast, otherwise the Aceso would recover. It was what kept her alive when Taft injected her with Fae DNA. He didn't realize the fae type he grabbed or he surely wouldn't have picked this. Like her, Taft knew all the different kinds of fae, which meant he knew what an Aceso was. Lauren had to believe it wasn't chosen on purpose.

Lauren wasn't sure how to respond to her ex-lover. How to tell her the way she became fae. There was the false memory on how it happened and now the true memory. She watched Bo, looking at her as she contemplated the way to word it. That Tamsin took a part in saving her life. Seeing how Bo was becoming impatient left her no choice, "Taft injected me with Fae DNA. He was trying to kill me Bo." Lauren watched to see if the news of the mad scientist trying to kill her would cause any reaction in the succubus.

The blond studied her ex's face. It was evident by her lack of expression that she wanted Lauren to continue the story. Only then would she respond. At least that was how Lauren was taking it. "He made me an Aceso. The Fae of healing wounds and injuries. As the DNA coursed through my body it was trying to kill me and heal me at the same time. I was barely able to walk but kept moving in fear of being caught and killed." She paused as the true memories flooded her mind. Remembering how scared and alone she felt as her body took on the hardest inner battle. The Civil War played out through her body's biology fighting every cell it encountered. Lauren closed her eyes as the memory brought back with it the pain she was forced to endure. Inhaling deeply she continued, "I kept going, the instinct to live taking over. I fell many times but always pulled myself back up. Then the fae that was building inside of me sensed injury and my feet automatically followed where my brain was pulling me. I found Dyson and Tamsin in a car accident."

The blond glanced over at Dyson as he nodded his encouragement for her to continue. Bo didn't appear to like the connection. Before she had time to react and do something like what she just did to Tamsin Lauren went on. "Dyson was the first one to come to. They were thrown from the vehicle which in their case worked in their favor, it was the only reason they lived. Tamsin woke up moments later. Her injuries where less severe. I healed them because I have the ability to, not just as a doctor, but as an Aceso." Lauren lifted her hand to her cut lip, wiping her finger past it, the tip turning a coral color as it hit the injury. When she removed her finger the wound was healed as she smiled at Bo. Her touch could heal or she could use her essence to heal. Sharing her essence wasn't something she was ready to show this new version of Bo. Lauren knew it that Bo wouldn't like that knowledge. Now she just had to hope that the succubus didn't know much of the Aceso Fae type. If she did then she would know that Lauren could do that. Like giving mouth to mouth but blowing in her essence healing the person from the inside as it worked its way through.

"After I start to die while the fae in me continued its fight. Dyson carried me back to the facility." She glanced over at the shifter at the true memories and his part in saving her. "Together with Tamsin they fixed the botched job that Isaac Taft did. I directed them and they operated. The Fae in me did the rest. Then I was unconscious for 3 days, I awoke with no memory of you Bo, and no memory of the truth of how I became fae. Everything was replaced by a lie until a few hours ago. I didn't just jump into bed with Tamsin. That was my new memory." She went to take a step towards Bo but decided against it pleading with her from a distance. Trying to reach the Bo she knew and loved. "The new memory was that I saved Tamsin 4 years ago when she was with Kenzi after fighting the Dullan. I helped them, Tamsin was dating Nickoli and started to develop feelings for me. A new triangle of sorts. She chose me and we started a relationship two years ago but at the end of the year I ended it thinking she still loved Nickoli. She let me go realizing after she lost me that it was me. We got back together and this past year has been perfect." Realizing that didn't come out how she planned she made the correction fast, "Because there was no memory of you. You didn't exist Bo. And Tamsin proposed last night. I haven't taken the ring off because everything just happened so fast." Lauren couldn't believe all that has happened in just the past few hours. She got engaged, her true memories returned, and Bo was back. But could she really say Bo was back? Sure this person in front of her looked like Bo but that was where the similarities ended. Now her fiancé was dead killed by her ex-lover. The two things keeping her from completely breaking down was knowing Tamsin would be reborn and the fear of how this Bo would react to her tears over the Valkyrie. She noticed Bo was staring at her, looking at her intently.

Trick couldn't take it anymore. He stood there while Lauren explained what happened to her in the past year while Bo seemed to be listening but not actually processing. No longer going to just stand there he faced the woman who was once his granddaughter. "What do you want?" Trick asked sadly. "You came here for a reason."

Bo stared hard at Lauren.

"She wants me." Lauren surmised.

"I will have you. " Bo offered her hand stroking Lauren's cheek.

"No." Dyson stepped forward bravely.

"How many people are going to have to die for you?" she narrowed her eyes at the Wolf.

"No..please. No more." Lauren said reaching over and pressing her hand against Bo's upper shoulder.

Bo turned suddenly. Her eyes stared blankly at the blond and suddenly warmed for a split second. Lauren was holding her back, pleading with her. Like now but it wasn't now. It was another time. Something inside the demon Succubus stirred. **A memory?**

"_No Bo please. You'll just make things worse." _

For that split second Lauren saw her Bo. "Bo?"

The Succubus brushed the doctor's hand off her quickly and blinked a few times. "Don't call me that. Bo is gone. Will you come with me?" She put it to her frankly.

Lauren bowed her head and whispered. "Yes."


End file.
